A Guardian for Gamindustri
by Abendroth5
Summary: Cierto cazador de un mundo distante con una vida sin cambios o emociones, llega a dar con un misterioso trabajo que puede darle la chispa de emoción que necesitaba, aunque nunca podría haber esperado que quizás este trabajo escondiera más de lo que habría imaginado. OC x Harem aunque principalmente será OC x Noire.


**_Chapter 1: A Human, A Hunter, A Problematic in Gamindustri?!_**

* * *

><p>"Entonces..."<p>

"Yep, es lo que menciona esta Quest por mas extraña que suene pero hey, es tu trabajo lidiar con esto no?"

Mi única reacción fue solo tomar mi cabeza con la diestra y suspirar por un instante, situaciones como estas no eran realmente una gran sorpresa para mí aunque llama la atención que hayan colocado una Quest tan inusual en la taberna. Uno solo tiene que preocuparse por cazar o hacer trabajos de protección a ciertas personas en específico pero ahora había algo inusual en estos días tranquilos y monótonos a los cuales estábamos acostumbrados en esos instantes.

Aunque era extraño, por que esta fue directamente indicada a mi persona? bueno n es que tuviera una reputación tan grande pero usualmente uno no suele darse con sorpresas como esas aunque finalmente, equiparme con lo necesario e cosas así antes de salir al lugar del encuentro por el momento. Obviamente no podía dejar pasar llevar mis audífonos, era de los pocos que hacia su trabajo con ritmo...o al menos era como solía llamarlo después de todo y aunque el estuviera mas guiado al trabajo de caza de seres sobrenaturales, esto podría llegar a ser mas interesante de lo que imaginaria.

El lugar donde tendría la información era extraño o solo estaba siendo paranoico en el momento que observe a lo lejos este lugar o notar que había una señal de **"No pasar"** cerca de donde estaba fueran suficiente para ponerme de ese modo "...supongo que no habrá nada malo" exclamo sonriendo aun ante las advertencia que había visto y su instinto gritándole que regresara por donde vino aunque como verán, este mando todo al demonio para caminar hacia el lugar. Quizás solo era muy despistado para dejarse influenciar por detalles menores pero el estaba confiado de que fuera lo que fuera, podría manejar esto sin preocupación alguna.

El estaba jugando con una de sus dagas en un movimiento rápido de sus manos aunque de vez en cuando se le escapaba por un lado y corría graciosamente para evitar que se le perdiera...nuevamente, seria la decima que perdía en su recuerdo aunque otros afirmaban que perdió mas de lo que el mencionaba en sus charlas con compañeros de trabajo.

"Al fin llegaste, pensé que no le tomarías importancia" eh?, soy yo o escuche la voz de una chica en el lugar?.

Estuve observando el lugar en búsqueda de la fuente aunque creo que en un instante estuve pensando en que estaba escuchando voces provenientes de mi cabeza, y no estaba loco!

"Hey, aquí" y por que esto se hacia mas recurrente después de haberme golpeado la cabeza hace unos días?.

"Mm?, hey es una pequeña hada!"

El chico se sorprendió al haber visto a una pequeña chica que levitaba sobre un libro, parpadee un poco ante lo que mis ojos tenían en frente pero finalmente, muy típico de este, el se acerco y agacho hasta su altura, analizando a la pequeña criatura curiosa...un momento, acaso era el cliente que había dejado la Quest en la taberna? pero era muy extraño ya que este tipo de seres usualmente están alejados de los humanos...y otros seres que puedan considerarse peligrosos pero aquí tenia una, no podía evitar sentirme con mucha suerte.

"Estas bien?, sonríes demasiado..." había arqueado la mirada por el extraño comportamiento del muchacho.

"Eh?, ah! perdón perdón...es que es tan difícil ver a una hada en estos tiempo~" exclamo en un tarareo.

"Hey! no estamos desviando de lo importante" aunque movía sus brazos en un intento de que le prestara la atención necesaria en estos instantes.

"Sorry sorry~" nuevamente había vuelto a usar el mismo tono de antes para resignación de ella aunque estaba por mencionar la razón del trabajo.

"Ejem, primero déjame presentarme...soy Historie, oraculo y quien ha asistido a las diosas durante generaciones" estaba siendo seria pero al momento de haber observado a nuestro despistado, digamos que su atención estaba mas en otra cosa...y por que tocaba mi cabeza?!.

"Wait...Celestia?, desde que tengo memoria...dioses y cosas así ya soy irrelevantes aquí, acaso crees que soy tonto?" el chico inflo las mejillas en el momento.

"Si dejaras que terminara de hablar, en lugar de interrumpirme...y deja de tocarme!" se veía algo frustrada por la manera en que se comportaba el, vaya persona termino viniendo.

"Ah~, bueno..." ladeo su mirada un poco "Entonces, que es lo que tengo que hacer?, la Quest dice que tengo actuar como guardián de las diosas de Gamindustri pero aquí no hay algún lugar con ese nombre" estaba confundido por los detalles de esta aunque finalmente, donde esta localizado ese lugar? "Y creo que ya te mencione que aquí los dioses son casi inexistentes" exclamo nuevamente inflando las mejillas.

"Por es misma razón estoy aquí, te llevare a mi mundo y así podrás completar el trabajo" espera, su mundo?

"Ok, creo que entendí lo que dices" aunque por el rostro que tenia en ese instante, no parecía estarlo "Me llevaras a otro mundo?".

"Exacto!"

Y luego vino el silencio incomodo por un rato por parte del chico, quien tenia la mirada perdida con una sonrisa vacía.

"..."

"Hey, di algo al menos!"

"Como si procesar toda esta información fuera tan fácil, Histy-chan~" bueno al menos parece que obtuvo una reacción por parte de ella, aunque por algún motivo no parecía reaccionar en su momento "Pero trabajo es trabajo, así que dime lo que tengo que hacer y dalo por hecho" al menos supongo que mis palabras le hicieron reaccionar.

"Ante todo esto, no se tu nombre" cierto, hasta estas alturas creo que ni me había presentado.

"Cierto, despiste mío!" exclamo riendo ampliamente "Mi nombre es Naoya~ supongo que desde ahora será mi jefa en lo que dure el trabajo, será un gusto servirle!" aunque el mostro notablemente su entusiasmo en el momento, nuestro chico se encontraba con una mirada curiosa al ver un pequeño rubor en su nueva jefa, razón? no tenia la menor idea.

Finalmente, un trabajo que seria realmente interesante desde que lo único que hacia aquí era, cazar criaturas o hacer de guardián de molestas personas y/o niños malcriados en todo el sentido de la palabra y subiendo a eso, ahora estaría en otro mundo cuidando diosas...vaya giros que dan la vida de la manera menos esperada. Histy-chan parecía que necesitaría un día para hacer su lo que sea y llevarme a su mundo por lo que opte y le mencione que volvería luego de prepararme para este viaje y no podía dejarme sentir la curiosidad de saber como se verían ya que desconocía como se verían físicamente o si quiera pensar como estarían en frente de los humanos, no es común que solo estén observando a los humanos o algo por el estilo?...bueno, la religión nunca fue un tema fácil de entender, sobretodo para un despistado como lo era este de aquí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al día siguiente<em>**

"Veamos..." en toda la seriedad que poseía en el rostro luego de darle la segunda revisión a lo que estaba llevando consigo, su armamento que constaba de dagas, espadas, un arco junto con una cantidad notable de flechas, una claymore inusual y entre mas cosas que prefería no mencionar de mas o se tomaría el tiempo para ello, su inseparable mp3 junto con los audífonos que traía sobre el cuello aunque tenia otras cosas aparte pero eran sin importancia de mencionar "Good, creo que con esto será suficiente~" asintiendo un par de ocasiones a esas palabras para así, ponerme en camino hacia el lugar donde lo llevaría a ese tal Gamindustri o como se llamara mundo.

Curiosamente, muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo estaban exceptivos sobre lo que había mencionado Naoya del trabajo aunque considerando que ninguna de las personas en este mundo actual, creían en dioses o entidades divinas, escuchar que uno seria guardián era algo difícil de digerir pero aquí el estaba aceptando el trabajo de lo mas normal del mundo, nada que fuera como otro mas, aunque...que oponentes podría el encontrar ahí?! "Ya espero llegar!" exclamo alzando su puño al cielo con emoción, cosas sin importancia no?. Aunque no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su destino parecía ser que ya estaban las cosas listas con solo ver el lugar, bueno...si uno ignora ese extraño portal que se encontraba tras suyo podría pensar que esto tomaría mas tiempo del necesario no?.

"Parece que estas mas que listo" Histy parecía haber esperado por bastante tiempo o recién había completado lo que debía hacer?.

"Yep~, aunque tengo una pregunta curiosa" ella se había extrañado un poco por mis palabras aunque me dio la oportunidad de mencionarla sin problemas "Tu me dijiste que seria guardián de las susodichas diosas pero.." su expresión se quedo algo confusa de algún modo "Exactamente que es lo que debo hacer?, cuidar que no hagan alguna tontería sin sentido?" y ahí van sus múltiples posibilidades inusuales, de una persona poco común "Guiarlas por el buen camino del mundo" eso hiso que arqueara la mirada un poco aunque finalmente no pudo evitar reír por ese comentario "O simplemente darles apoyo y ayudar a que hagan sus deberes como entidades divinas?".

"Lo sabrás cuando les conozcas, será mas fácil explicarlo una vez estés ahí" ahora estaba evitando responder mi pregunta lo cual obviamente, hiso que inflara las mejillas "Aunque notaras que necesito ayuda para que cumplan seriamente con sus deberes...si me dejo entender" ah, eso creo que me dejo entender toda la situación...creo, bueno si me dijo que entendería todo una vez estuviéramos ahí, supongo que no habrá muchos problemas esperar o que pase algo inesperado en el proceso pero dudaba mucho algo como eso.

"Entonces solo tengo que entrar a esa cosa luminosa y nada extraña?, suena seguro!" no tuvo que dudar ni un segundo antes de encaminarse hacia aquel portal aunque para sorpresa de ella quien se apresuro a darme el alcance, un nuevo lugar por explorar?, tal vez muchos desafíos que puedan presentarse? y aunque lidiar con entidades divinas era algo que aun no comprendía completamente, eso simplemente lo hacia mas emocionante aunque quizás las cosas no se darían como se esperaban ya que en un momento, se había separado de su guía lo cual...no era una buena señal o tal vez si lo era?, solo el destino sabría que era lo que le deparaba a Naoya una vez llegara al nuevo mundo "Oh bueno, de algún modo me encontrare con ella nuevamente!" exclamo nuevamente sin preocuparse demasiado, propio en el, pero finalmente, nuevo mundo ahí voy!.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gamindustri - Lastation<em>**

Creo que mi llegada a este mundo no fue la mas placentera a lo que podría haber imaginado...considerando que caí desde el cielo y termine aterrizando en lo que parecía un palacio o algo por el estilo, vaya caída que me di y tuve mucha suerte de haber reaccionado antes de que el impacto me matara antes de comenzar con mi trabajo, viva la magia del viento que ralentizo mi caída a tiempo pero finalmente una caída siempre será una caída. Me tomo unos minutos reponerme de lo que había sucedido en esos momentos aunque curiosamente parece ser que nadie se había percatado de mi estrepitosa llegada...creo?.

"Ugh...la próxima vez creo que tomare la ruta difícil" exclamo suspirando un poco aunque había llegado no?, podía cuestionarse un poco la razón de por que pensaba eso, al menos había una alta posibilidad de que aun estuviera en su mundo por que lugares así, mientras que son escasos no son tan difíciles de encontrar si te tomas el tiempo pero bueno, a darle el beneficio de la duda!.

Luego de unos minutos de acomodar mis ideas y planes a hacer donde estoy, me levante con rapidez y sacudí mis ropas poco para observar con mayor detenimiento y creo que...llame la atención mas de lo necesario "Uhm...hello!" exclamo presentándose con su tan animada actitud.

No había pasado muchas cosas inusuales como costumbre pero uno nunca puede estar seguro de que cosas podrían pasar aunque entre mis pensamientos no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba por suceder, no sabia con claridad si era bueno o no aunque todo eso se desvaneció tan rápidamente cuando se pudo sentir un leve movimiento sísmico por unos instantes. Pero que había pasado? y sobretodo, por que se sintió notablemente cerca de aquí?, no obstante lo mejor era investigar la fuente de esa inusual actividad pero la sorpresa que me lleve, Uni no sabia como reaccionar una vez llego al lugar del origen y lo primero que observo, a un chico. No parecía ser diferente a los que veía pero había algo extraño, tal vez su energía era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada y su apariencia?, tenia el cabello algo alborotado y poseía un color negro oscuro, su piel era bastante clara pero podía observar algunas heridas que tenia en las mejillas mientras que cuando hicimos contacto, sus ojos...esos si eran extraños, el de la derecha tenia un color dorado mientras que el de la izquierda poseía un tono carmesí...eso era conocido como Heterocromia no? aunque sus ropas estaban algo dañadas por lo que únicamente pude pensar en que era la causa de lo sucedido hace instantes, aunque dudosa de como manejar esto me sorprendió que al instante se presento de manera tan relajada y animada...por que su actitud me recordaba a Neptune?.

Ahora esto se ponía incomodo, era lo que pensaba nuestro chico quien había sido descubierto por una chica de cabellos oscuros muy similares a los que el poseía aunque era atractiva físicamente, espera...,creo que tengo cosas mas importantes cuales lidiar ahora.

"Hey perdón por el daño que hice al lugar, luego me encargare de arreglarlo~" sonriendo y tarareando sus palabras como se podía esperar "Aunque podrías decirme donde estoy?...se suponía que estaba dirigiéndome a otro lugar pero como podrás ver, caer del cielo no es la mejor manera de llegar" dejo escapar una pequeña risa de resignación ante lo que pasaba.

Uni por su parte, estaba alerta ante el desconocido pero aun con esta situación se veía tan despreocupado, acaso no sabia donde había llegado y de tal manera? supongo que era lo mas probable con lo que menciono "Tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones antes de poder preguntarme algo" oh, esto se pondría complicado.

Por inercia el retrocedio un instante ante las palabras "Wah...hey, no es que sabría donde terminaría!" excusándose sin parecer dar resultado "Ni he comenzado con mi trabajo y ya estoy en problemas" suspiro con cierta molestia _"Histy...tendré que pedirte un aumento luego de encontrarte"._

"Seria bueno empezar por saber quien eres" parece ser que ya tenia algo en mente, sacando información de mi persona.

"Naoya, mucho gusto~...espera, si estoy en problemas supongo que no seria con gusto" sin mas, se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por su despiste.

Esto obviamente causo que ella arqueara un poco su mirada ante la actitud que tenia pero por otro lado se le veía gracioso sin importar que "Te encuentras en el Basilicón actualmente" así que ese el nombre de este lugar? "Y yo soy Uni, candidata a CPU de Lastation"

Y ahora continuamos con el silencio incomodo por parte de Naoya, parte dos.

"Uhm.." el pelinegro levanto su mano antes de mencionar algo "Acaso esta es una cámara escondida o algo así?" por su reacción que fue solo parpadear dos veces con confusión en su rostro por lo mencionado, supuso que no era ello "Por que sea nuevo en este mundo no quiere decir que puedan hacerme ver como un tonto" seguidamente inflo sus mejillas ante ello.

Ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la manera en que reacciono aunque eso le llevo a una duda mas importante, acaso menciono que era nuevo aquí? "Escuche bien lo que dijiste?" quería asegurarse bien de lo que había escuchado "Vienes de otro mundo?" por la seriedad que tenia en su rostro, no estaba seguro si estaba bien mencionarle mi situación.

Aunque el asintió un par de veces por lo mencionado pero había otras cosas mas importantes de las cual preocuparnos ahora por que ladeo su mirada un poco para notar que había algo extraño en este lugar...llámenlo instinto por lo que el chico no dudo en correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la chica "H-hey que crees que haces?!" para su sorpresa luego de haber sido alejada junto casi al instante una gran bola de fuego había caído desde el cielo causando una explosión mayor aunque no hubo daño gracias a el.

"Eso estuvo muy cerca" exclamo suspirando un poco para así dirigir su mirada hacia ella y sonreír aunque extrañado al ver que tenia algo sonrojado su rostro "Estas bien no?" no hubo respuesta mas que simplemente asintió a su pregunta pero luego se alejo rápidamente "N-no es que necesitara tu ayuda para empezar"...ok eso fue raro pero bueno, teníamos cosas mas importantes de que preocuparnos.

El sabia exactamente quien era el responsable de ello aunque se sorprendió que uno de esos llegara a este lugar o acaso el portal no había cerrado una vez habían entrado? "Q-que hace aquí un dragón antiguo?!" la chica parecía saber de quien se trataba al ver que este aterrizo a pocos metros de nosotros pero así se llamaban aquí?, bueno supongo que apariencias suelen ser similares aunque era complicado lidiar con uno y ahora que estaba ella aquí, tenia que ver la manera de evitar que saliera lastimada aunque el dragón no tenia la paciencia para darnos esa chance e luego de dar un gran rugido se preparaba para atacarnos.

"Hey" el se dirigía a la chica aunque sin darle la mirada puesto que estaba concentrado en el enemigo "Te diría que salgas de aquí pero algo me dice que no lo harás verdad?".

"Hmph, acaso crees que no podre manejar esto?" eso solo hiso que dejara escapar una pequeña risa y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "Entonces, que tal si hacemos un equipo por el momento?" a ese momento el chico se coloco sus audífonos y empuño la claymore con solamente la diestra, considerando que era un oponente poderoso sin importar que fuera algo diario en mi mundo, algo me decía que esto aun así, seria complicado.

_**BGM: Mid Boss Battle **_**_~ 2D Siren - Shin Megami Tensei II/Unions Jade_**

El había puesto exactamente la música que deseaba para manejar esta situación y no era extraño, considerando que le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera aunque notablemente podía escuchar lo que escuchaba aun teniendo sus audífonos "Q-que con esta música?, como puedes ponerte a escuchar teniendo un enemigo como este?" aunque se veía algo exceptiva no podía evitar que era bastante...única en su modo. Aunque el chico solo sonreía y apunto la espada hacia el dragón para luego girar su rostro hacia ella "Si vas a derrotar a un enemigo, por que no hacerlo con estilo?" exclamo así dándole inicio a la batalla aunque no espero para que ella le diera una respuesta puesto que el no tardo en abalanzarse en contra del dragón.

Este no dudo en lanzar varias bolas de fuego en contra del chico aunque estas eran cortadas a la mitad gracias a la reacción rápida de este y evitando el mayor daño contra este aunque se vio obligado a estar evadiendo los ataques una vez este acorto la distancia rápidamente, lo hacia con ritmo y quizás era una de las razones por las cuales estaba escuchando música en una batalla como esta pero en un momento preciso, vio que un disparo que hiso retroceder al dragón provino desde donde estaba Uni, y me sorprendió que ella tuviera como arma un rifle, que genial! "Te dije que podía manejar esto sin problemas" vaya, se veía confiada con esas palabras pero solo su sonrisa fue mas que suficiente para entender a que se refería "Cuento contigo para cubrirme!" exclamo así para dar un salto del cual se dirigió hacia la cabeza del aturdido dragón y así, de un limpio corte en el rostro de la criatura para dificultar la visión gracias a la perdida de uno de sus ojos por el ataque aunque fue expulsado por el golpe que le dio ante ello, difícilmente pudo causar daño gracias a que se cubrió con la espada pero si fue lanzado bastante lejos por la fuerza que había usado.

Uni por su parte continuaba reteniendo al dragón con varios disparos aunque viéndose en constante movimiento luego de que este comenzó a lanzar mas y mas bolas de fuego en contra de ella "Donde se metió ahora?!" exclamo con molestia luego de que este fue disparado a otro lugar hace instantes hasta que en determinado instante, sintió una gran cantidad de poder generándose tras ella, acaso era?. No hubo tiempo para preguntarse por que se vio cara a cara con el dragón no dándole oportunidad a evitarlo o atacarle.

Eso obviamente podría no darle chance a reaccionar de no ser por que en un instante, el chico corrió de tal manera que con el arma logro causar tal daño que lo hiso retroceder súbitamente y de un solo golpe en el pecho?, exactamente que era?! "Te daré la señal y lo eliminaras de un tiro!" de alguna manera estaba abrumada por lo rápido que todo sucedía pero estaba mas que lista a la señal que esperaba aunque la vista que tenia de la batalla, estaba yendo mejor de lo que habría imaginado. Naoya estaba bloqueando sus ataques y en la oportunidad que poseía, causaba varios cortes al cuerpo de este con algo de dificultad hasta que reunión nuevamente la energía en la espada para saltar en el momento que estaba por lanzar un zarpazo en contra de el y así, en un movimiento rápido y dejar que la gravedad hiciera su propio trabajo e así, un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte sobre la cabeza del dragón lo cual fue suficiente para dejar desprotegido al dragón "Ahora!" exclamo el chico hacia ella quien no tardo en dispararle en toda la parte superior del cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo aunque lo que me sorprendió, era que su cuerpo no había caído ahí ya que este se convirtió en...como explicarlo, es como si fueran datos o algo por el estilo pero finalmente nos libramos del enemigo que teníamos en este lugar y mejor aun, exactamente cuando la música había finalizado, creo que se logro un buen record en esta batalla~.

_**End of Mid Boss Battle **_**_~ 2D Siren_**

Parece que una buena batalla como esta, realmente le sube los ánimos a uno y eso podía decirse de Naoya quien estaba mas que sonriente "Eso si que da mucha emoción~!" aunque finalmente hiso desaparecer su arma notando que ya no había mas peligro por el momento aunque luego se acerco hacia la pelinegra "Realmente sabes como manejar una situación como esa, nos serviría mucho tenerte como compañera en mis trabajos, tienes mucho potencial~" exclamo animadamente.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Uni quien volvió a sonrojarse por sus palabras, usualmente nadie le diría eso directamente pero solo opto por cruzarse de brazos "N-no tienes por que mencionarlo, se que soy lo suficientemente capaz" ah, creo que ya sabia como se le decía a esas personas con una actitud similar.

El no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa en esos momentos viendo como todo esto estaba desarrollándose pero algo estaba mas que seguro, no se aburriría en este lugar si las cosas pasaban de este modo.

No obstante, luego de unos pocos momentos de todo lo sucedido "Uni?! te encuentras bien?!" se extraño por escuchar otra voz acercándose al lugar.

"O-onee-chan?!" eh?, tenia una hermana?.

Quien apareció se trataba de una chica bastante parecía a Uni, aunque tenia su cabello en dos coletas y su vestimenta era algo mas elegante aunque un poco mas detallado...creo?, no era bueno exactamente en explicar mi opinión sobre la vestimenta de uno...o en general pero eso si note, me observaba con hostilidad "Quien eres tu?, acaso eres el causante de lo sucedido?!" ...esto no pinta bien para mi.

No paso ni un momento en el ya estaba siendo catalogado como culpable, curiosamente esto podría ser parte de ello pero indirectamente también la tenia otra persona que en serio, le pediría un aumento por lo que estaba pasando "Eh?, no no, estas equivocada" intento calmar la situación pero sin tener mucho resultado en el proceso.

"Aunque no esperaba que una cosa como esa me siguiera hasta este lugar, siendo sinceros" suspiro un poco pero creo que mis palabras hicieron que tuviera dudas sobre si era o no, una amenaza "Además, si fuera la causa tu hermana aquí estaría aun lidiando con ese dragón...aunque debo decir que una batalla random como esa no era un problem para uno~" tarareo mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos y soltaba un pequeño bostezo.

"En eso tiene razón" respondió Uni "Noto antes que llegara al lugar y evito que saliera lastimada con uno de sus ataques" ah que bueno que sus palabras parecían ser mas efectivas que las mías después de todo por que logro calmarle un poco.

"...Supongo que tengo que agradecerte por ayudar a Uni, no lo malinterpretes que aun no creo tu historia" ...también era una Tsundere?!.

Creo que la cosas podrían haber ido peor de no ser por Uni quien de alguna manera logro persuadirle de que me atacara y posiblemente me mandara a un hospital en el proceso pero ahora la pregunta de todo, quien era ella? obviamente sabia que era la hermana mayor pero por que esta extraña energía proveniente de ella que es curiosamente muy parecía a la de la hermana menor?, al menos por ahora creo que no debería de preocuparme demasiado.

"Ah cierto" dándose cuenta en el momento que había algo importante que tenia que saber "Uni menciono algo sobre CPU...digo, no es algo que tiene que ver con cosas tecnológicas en lugar de referirse a uno?" si bien esto podría considerarse muy extraño para el, por el rostro que había puesto ella, supongo que había mucho mas de lo que esperaría.

Noire no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia su hermana en búsqueda de una explicación a esa pregunta tan extraña "Esta bromeando verdad?" lastimosamente ella negó un par de veces, mas lo único que dejo notar fue un suspiro "Soy Noire, CPU e Diosa de Lastation".

"Ah ya veo" su única respuesta tal cual como fue, muy simple aunque quizás era que el shock que tenia no estaba afectándole aun "Wait..." inconscientemente retrocedió un par de pasos para señalarle con el índice "Eres una diosa?!" exclamo con la sorpresa dibujada en todo el rostro.

"Hmph, estas sorprendido?" respondió con cierto tono arrogante aunque bien podía decir que aprovechaba la reacción que había tomado el en ese instante.

"Mentiría si mencionara lo contrario" suspiro para recolectar sus pensamientos por un instante, se suponía que su trabajo era actuar como un guardián, entonces tendría que serlo de ella? pero...

Sin percatarse, el se encontraba observándole persistentemente por que no parecía tan diferente de una humana común muy aparte de esa extraña energía que dejaba notar "Quien lo hubiera dicho, se suponía que los dioses tenían formas extravagantes pero" no pudo evitar reír un poco "No pareces diferente de una linda chica".

Mis palabras parecían haber causado un leve rubor en su rostro "N-no tienes por que mencionar algo que ya se..." bueno al menos parece ser que no se había molestado mucho aunque Uni estaba riendo un poco al ver su reacción "Dejando de lado lo demás, debo preguntante como es que llegaste aquí?" supongo que si era una diosa, tendría que darle mención sobre mis motivos, creo.

"No es tan complicado a decir verdad" en el momento que se dedicaba a explicar sus motivos, este se sentó en el suelo para sorpresa de ambas "Llegue aquí gracias a un trabajo que fue puesto en mi mundo" de entre sus cosas saco un papel indicando los motivos de este mas no daba nombre del cliente sobre ello "Hasta que me encontré con cierta persona y me pidió que actuara como un guardián de ciertas personas pero el único problema es que donde debería estar era en otra dimensión, supongo que saben donde estoy llegando verdad?" pregunto tranquilamente y por suerte, ellas habían entendido todo lo que estaba mencionando sin problema "Y luego de que mi cliente me enviara aquí digamos que nos separamos en el camino y irónicamente termine aquí" ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha un poco para así sonreír "Al menos eso fue bueno para mi, ya que encontré a quienes debo proteger"

Por las miradas que se había dado ambas entre si y luego volver hacia el chico "Espera...no querrás decir…"

"Exacto!, Soy Naoya y el nuevo guardián de las diosas de Gamindustri" exclamo animadamente "No se preocupen que me encargare de todos sus problemas en un flash!"

"EHHHH?!" parece ser que eso causo aun mas asombro de lo necesario pero quien hubiera dicho que tendría un encuentro tan rápido con una diosa, al menos ya tenia un poco mas de información de este lugar pero con algo de tiempo sabría mas de mis deberes en este lugar, sin duda...esto era un inicio muy divertido para mi.


End file.
